Friends for Life
by Mystic 17
Summary: A R/A fic about if they went on the training trip together and one possibility of that trip.
1. New Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
{Genma's signs}  
  
  
  
Ranma ½  
  
Friends for life  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
New Adventures  
  
  
  
Genma looked at the little girl playing with his son. His wife Nodoka sat beside him. Across the table from them sat his friend Soun Tendo and his wife. Genma's daughter was sitting with the other girl that was in the room. Soun watched his youngest daughter play with his friends son, and his middle daughter talk to the other girl.  
  
"Your kids are nice, old friend." Soun said. Genma looked up and nodded. "I thought that you would have left on that trip by now." He said when he got no response.  
  
"We decided that he should wait before taking the children on a long journey." Nodoka said as she watched her son play. "The twins are a handful, since they are only five. Plus Ranko is not as into martial arts as Ranma. She seems to perfer the use of swords to her fists." Soun listened to this and tought of something.  
  
"Maybe I could go with you and take Akane with us. She is into the arts, you could leave Ranko with her mother and we could teach the two the arts. Maybe with some competition, they could get beyond what they could otherwise."  
  
"You are not going on that trip Soun. Not now." Kimiki said as she gave a very menecing look to Soun.  
  
"Maybe that could work. Let me take Akane and Ranma on the trip for half the time, then you can finish it up with the other half of the training trip. That's about five years each." Genma said. Soun nodded. After about a half hour of talking and arguing, it was finally decided that they would do that, and that Nodoka and Ranko would move in with the Tendo's.  
  
Two days later, Genma took Ranma and Akane with him on the trip. Both were very upset and tried to help each other out.  
  
-----------------------------------Eleven Years Later----------------------- ----------------  
  
The people on the street watched as a panda lead two visibly pissed teens down the street of Nerima. The darkhaired boy, who was about a head taller than the redhead beside him grumbled something. The girl nodded to this before jumping up and grabbing the panda and hitching a ride on it's back. "Carry me Tousan." The girl said. The rain made visiblity of the group a little hard, and the people decided to ignore the group.  
  
Down the road, at the Tendo dojo, Nodoka sat with three girls in front of her. "I have some good news." She said as she held up a postcard. Ranko, your brother and father are coming back. Kasumi, Nabiki, your sister is returning." She showed them the postcard that had a panda on the front. The back read. 'Coming home with Ranma and Akane. Genma.'  
  
"I'll get father, he'll be happy to hear this." Kasumi said. She got up and went to the dojo where Soun was teaching a class. She entered and called out to her father. "Father, Auntie wants you in the house, she has some important news."  
  
"Ok Kasumi, I'll be right there." Soun looked around and placed one of his advanced students in charge for the short amount of time. Then he and Kasumi stepped out of the dojo in time to hear some shouting coming down the street.  
  
They heard a female voice yell, "Pops, get back hear before I beat the crap out of ya." Soun and Kasumi looked in the direction, but couldn't see anything until a very wet panda jumped over the fence, followed by an equally wet girl and boy. The girls red hair seemed out of place here in Japan, but what startled them most was when the panda, which looked very frightened ran up to Soun and tried to hide behind him. The students in the dojo stopped going through their katas when they saw the panda hide behind Soun. The girl and boy stopped a few yards away from the bear and Soun.  
  
"It's no use trying to hide pops. I'll get you for what you just did to me. You had no reason to push me off your back." She said. The bear pulled out a sign that read {You were starting to hurt me boy.} The girl seemed to get angry at that, "So, I think I'll beat you to a pulp for not coming back and apologizing to me. Your lucky you're my dad, or you'd be in even more pain when I through with you." The girl yelled. Nodoka, Nabiki, and Ranko came out of the house when they heard the yelling. They stopped when they saw the two people and the bear  
  
"Wha…" Nodoka started but stopped when the boy said something.  
  
"Go on Ranma, you can beat your dad today, I won't try to help." The boy said.  
  
"Thank Akane, I think." The girl, Ranma said. The students were crouding the doorway of the dojo to see what was going on. "You had better put up a fight this time old man, I'm tired of you letting me beat you up since we got to Japan." The girl then started to run and blured out of sight and reappeared beside the bear and kicked it hard in the stomach. The bear went flying several feet before landing. It got up and proceded to fight back. I became obvious that the bear was really good but was no match for the girl. After another minute of fighting, the bear was lying unconscious and the rain had stopped falling.  
  
"Hey Ranma, do you know where we are?" Akane asked. The girl shook her head. "Where we were headed all along, this is the Tendo dojo. Get uncle Genma up." He turned to the group "Oh sorry about this. It took us awhile to find this place, it's been eleven years since we were last here."  
  
------------------------------------------A half-hour later----------------- -----------------  
  
"So you're my brother and you're the youngest Tendo sister?" Ranko asked after they had finished there story.  
  
"That about sums it up. And don't forget that he's our father sis." Ranma stated, now a male.  
  
"This curse doesn't bother either of you?" Nodoka asked them. Ranma and Akane shook their heads no.  
  
"We've had it for several years and have gotten used to them, they're almost apart of us now. Don't know how our bodies would take it if we suddenly didn't have the curse to fall back on." Akane said, but just confused everyone.  
  
"Hey, I'm starving, lets eat." Ranma declared in a small pathetic voice that got everyone laughing. After they had all eaten, they talked for a little while as they decided what to do for the sleeping arrangements. The finale decision was a little strange for everyone to get used to, except for Ranma and Akane, who were used to sleeping together. The next day would prove to be interesting for everyone. Ranma and Akane slept peacefully, not knowing what the next day had in store for them.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked in shock at their parents. "School!" both of them yelled at the same time.  
  
"Tendo-san, your mother, and I think that it will be a good idea for both of you to go to school, since we're here to stay." Genma said, while setting his guard for when he was hit. The hit didn't come as he expected it. He looked at them, their eyes were dancing with joy.  
  
"When do we start?" Akane asked. Nodoka looked up at her. "Today." She said. "Nabiki and Ranko go to the same school, so they'll take you." She smiled at the younger girl. As everyone watched, Ranma and Akane looked at each other.  
  
"Should we tell?"  
  
"Not everything."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Lets get this over with."  
  
"We have some things to tell you that really can't wait any longer, and I'm sure Mr. Saotome will be able to tell you what happened. So either we start tomorrow or show up late today." Akane said.  
  
Nodoka thought for a minute before nodding, "Sure, but it depends on how long it takes you to tell the story."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for this part. Next time, Ranma and Akane tell a little bit about their life on the road, and it is generally different, but there are some areas that are missing. Genma gets sent on a flight, and the first day of school comes.  
  
Did you like it so far. Please review, and Please no flames. 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
{Genma's signs}  
  
-----------------This means a change in scene or time----------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------Previously------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"We have some things to tell you that really can't wait any longer, and I'm sure Mr. Saotome will be able to tell you what happened. So either we start tomorrow or show up late today." Akane said.  
  
Nodoka thought for a minute before nodding, "Sure, but it depends on how long it takes you to tell the story."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Friends for Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Explanations  
  
Nodoka looked at the two as they sat down. Ranko sat next to her with Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun sitting beside her. Genma had been sent on a trip through the sky by a well placed kick after a dumb remark he made as to what was going on.  
  
"So, mind telling me what is going on here?" Nodoka asked them.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other before Ranma started. "It started five years ago when pops said that he was going to continue the training by taking us to China for a while. So somehow we managed to get there with little problem, but when we got to the training ground that he was interested in, a place called Jusenko, we ran into a problem. Me and Akane go knocked into some of the cursed pool, you've already seen the results of that, but what you don't know is that we got attacked by some bandits at that time. We fought them off but pops had disappeared and we were alone. There were a few events that happened that aren't really important, but we ended up in this village of warriors and Martial Artists. It was located somewhere in Central China, about 100 kilometers from Jusenko, away from the local Amazons. The village adopted us and trained us on how to fight even better than pops could."  
  
Akane took over at this point. "We trained in what to us was rather advanced techniques, but were beyond what most of the kids in the village our age could do. Finally about two years ago, they decided to train us in some dangerous techniques. These techniques are designed for Jusenko cursed people. The person who uses the techniques becomes dependant on the curse. That happened to us. We trained and gained advanced techniques that are very powerful, but not without a price. We can not get a cure for the curse, if there even is one. If we lose the curse, or rather the cursed form, we will more than likely die. It's all rather confusing so do not ask why." Ranma spoke up and took over.  
  
"Then about a year ago, another ultimate technique that pops trained us in came back to haunt us. After we woke up, we had no idea what had happened, we found out some disturbing news. There's no need to tell you what the news was seeing as how it's no longer going to affect anything. About four months ago, shortly after our sixteenth birthday, the village had a big celebration, and we were married." A smile came to there faces as they remembered the day. Not long after that, we left the village to try and find our way home. We ended up back at Jusenko and the guide told us that pops was at the Amazon village for some reason. We went there and found him. We got him and left. It seems that pops had some small problems at the village. We left and eventually got here. Now you know some of what happened. The rest is best left for some other time. Its still not something we like to talk about." He said as he finished up. (A/N: Can you guess what the technique that came back to haunt them was?)  
  
Everyone just stared at them. Finally Akane couldn't stand it any longer. "Well. Say something."  
  
"So you two are married? Legally?" Ranko asked.  
  
"Yeah, your looking at Ranma and Akane Saotome." Ranma said. The others finally got animated. Nodoka, Ranko, Nabiki, and Kasumi started to congratulate them while Soun went into one of his fits of tears he was so happy. Finally they started on there way to school. Nodoka accompanied them so as to get some of the proper paperwork filled out. They were all really happy as they got to the school, about a half-hour late.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. The next chapter should be longer.  
  
Ranma and Akane have there first day of school. Kuno finds out about them and some strange events occur. Well strange for the Ranma-verse 


End file.
